The Height Game
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: It's a strange and interesting day when Katara realizes little Aang has gotten taller then her...


_I would love to see Katara's actual reaction to the day see notices that Aang actually has gotten taller then her. It probably wouldn't be anything like this but then again this is my story and my interpretation all so I do what I please…_

* * *

**The Height Game****_  
I could try to forget what you do when I let you get  
Through to me but then you do it over again_**

Katara picked up the heavy basket of goods and placed the item on her hip to balance out the weight. She heavily sighed as she looked around her, slightly bemused that she had lost Aang in the crowd. No doubt he had spotted something that had caught his eye and wandered off. She shook her head as she turned to pay the merchant and walked off, looking for her playful boyfriend.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked around the stalls in the market. Each one filled with different food and curios, trying to keep her interest in the items as low as possible- but stopping when she simply couldn't help herself.

After a few good minutes of walking around without success she stopped to switch the basket to her other hip, the position awkward and she hoped to find her Aang sooner than later. She sighed as she turned again; walking towards another area of stalls she hadn't yet looked by. She had starting building up her anger by then, thinking of all the ways she was going to put him in his place…

Until she saw him gently hand over a tiny, crying girl to her mother. The mother graciously thanked him again and again, tears in her eyes as she tightly embraced her child. Katara let her anger fall completely.

Aang patted the young girl's head as he turned towards Katara, his small smile changing into his goofy grin. He swiftly moved in between the people and halted in front of her.

"Hey!" He held up his hand.

"I was looking all over for you, I was so mad…nearly ready to yell my head off…" She told him so only he could hear. Her eyes stared at their feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That girl, Reiko, she lost her Mom and I had to help her find her…I'm…" He was going to apologize again but Katara covered his mouth with her hand- silencing him.

"It's okay. I saw, s'why I'm not mad anymore." She grinned, looking up at him…

Then everything stopped.

She nearly dropped the basket as she rethought over her action again, again, and again.

She looked up at him…

She looked up at him.

_She_ looked _up_ at _HIM_!

Aang's eyes grew with concern as he gripped Katara's shoulders and moved her eyes to meet with his. She blinked twice then handed over the heavy basket to him. He took it without another word and followed behind her silently…

When they reached the residence they were staying at Aang set the basket down by the door as Katara walked further in, nearly collapsing to the cushions set upon the floor. Aang sat beside her, pouting in wonder of what he had done wrong.

"Hey- Katara…I thought you weren't mad at me…" He breathed it out as he moved from a sitting position into lying flat on his back, staring at the strange designs decorating the ceiling.

His eyes widened as Katara's came into his view, her blue eyes peering into his gray ones, "Uh Katara? What's wrong?" He asked, feeling his heart thump hard in his chest at her closeness, normally when she did things like that he wouldn't be able to help himself.

"You…" She drifted off.

"I'm what's wrong?" He asked distressed, but couldn't move due to her head being so close to his.

"You're taller than me." She finished and his face drained of color, she moved out of the way as he took to his feet and forcibly grabbed her arms, pulling up. She looked down but he forced her head up, taking his other hand and moving it from the top of his head to over hers. His eyes widened at the realization but his expression quickly turned smug.

"You're mad cause I finally out grew you? I'm actually at least a good inch or so taller…did you expect me to be that little kid forever?" He laughed and she blushed, biting her bottom lip.

"No! It was just a surprise…I must have been looking up at you for a while I just didn't notice or something…shut up…it's not important…" She tried to turn away but Aang caught her before she got too far, pulling her back she fell into his arms, making her feel even smaller.

"I thought you liked tall guys?" He asked, his tone teasing but sweet at the same time. Her heart skipped a beat and Aang laughed again.

"Stop acting like you're a grown up!" She hissed as she tried to push herself away but couldn't move. She sighed, giving up nearly as soon as she tried.

"But I am growing up Katara! Can't you see that?" He pulled her away slightly but still gripped onto her arms, making her look him over. Other then his height she saw no difference…

And she knew she was lying…

Begrudgingly she looked him up and down. His body was hidden beneath his robes so she unfortunately couldn't give a proper study on that, smirking to herself she mentally noted she'd take care of that later…

But for now she stared at his face, the way his eyes have narrowed slightly with his age. How the bright gray had now washed into a piercing sliver that took her breath away whenever she looked into them. How his chin and face started to take greater definition, how his cheeks began to thin out…and his lips…

She looked away from his eyes, his face, everything. Her heart was banging in his chest. She realized that her amazement at his growth had now suddenly turned into need figuring she was just being thick anyway.

"Katara…" Aang sighed, dropping one his arms, the other left to his head to confusedly scratch at it. "Do you not like me growing up? Is that it?" He asked and his tone was slightly upset like he wished he could stop growing.

"Oh spirits no!" She gasped, not wanting the picture of pleasure to disappear. "Aang that isn't it at all! I'm just being stupid and silly…forget all of this!" She quickly crossed her arms in the shape of an X in front of her and then moved one hand to his arm, rubbing it gently. "Be better." She ordered.

He gave a quick laugh as he surprised Katara with an embrace. Her eyes widened then softened with his touch. She returned the hug as she felt his lips near her ear. "I think this height thing can be something we both can enjoy…" His laugh held conceited undertones but Katara didn't seem to care.

"What a virtuous monk- sharing happiness." Katara's tone on the other hand held hints of sarcasm and yet Aang didn't seem to care either. He moved his lips to hers, gently kissing her at first but as his want increased so did his strength. Katara returned the kiss letting loose the need she was feeling before, she moved into it. When she pulled away she quickly moved in again for another short kiss and then another one.

"It felt like you were holding back." Aang told her mockingly as he ruffled her hair. She knocked his hand away and pushed him softly.

"Was not…" She hissed, straightening her messed up locks. "I could tell you wanted more…" She turned started to turn away but Aang's outrageous laughter stopped her.

"What?" She asked, wanting to be let in on the personal joke.

"I deserve more I think." He told her honestly, she cocked an eyebrow and let out a cackle.

"What for?" She asked, moving closer. Placing her hands on her hips she leaned slightly forward, looking up at him.

"For winning the height game!" He too placed his hands on his hips, only his motion was for victory! She shook her head and started to walk into another room.

"Oh it's a game now?" She asked as she moved.

Aang followed behind her quickly. "Yep and I won so let's continue what we were doing before…" He pleaded with a grin.

"You're funny- s'no game. You're just a pervert." She turned and stopped, grinning maliciously.

"But Katara…" He started to beg again, any power or conceit in his voice drained. He wanted more.

"Nope…" She laughed and skipped away, feeling more than triumphant now. Screw the height game!

"WHAT?" He shouted, moving after her, he wouldn't let her get away so easily…

"_HAHAHAHHAHA!" _


End file.
